My Boyfriend Knows I'm a Virgin
by Waltz Alone
Summary: Sakura's turning eighteen, and she wants to celebrate her adulthood with her boyfriend, Syaoran… but does she have the guts to do it? She consults Tomoyo for some advice on taking her relationship with Syaoran to the next level… Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS.

**Summary:** Sakura's turning eighteen, and she wants to celebrate her adulthood with her boyfriend, Syaoran… but does she have the guts to do it? She consults Tomoyo for some advice on taking her relationship with Syaoran to the next level… Oneshot.

This was actually an idea for a longer fic… but I couldn't really drag the events out to make it more than two chapters… so I decided to make it short and snappy into a oneshot XD Please don't ask for an update… because this is a ONE CHAPPIE FIC! (so many people asked me to update my oneshot "Shopaholic's Craving" and added it to their alerts…) Anyways, this is rated T for teens… because there's nothing we already don't know… as teens… and it's not graphic at all. Lol…

So… please enjoy, and _Shopaholic Walks Down the Aisle_ will be updated soon!

PS. I'm also working to upload my new vampire CCS fic soon… XD

- _Love, Waltz Alone_

-

-

* * *

…, … … … … … … ,…

**My Boyfriend Knows I'm a Virgin**

Oneshot

…, … … … … … … ,…

。

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

。

How do you have sex?

No…

_How do you surprise your boyfriend?_

Nope…

_How do you force yourself on your boyfriend?_

Cross that out.

_How do you have sex with your boyfriend?_

Search.

Okay… maybe I shouldn't have typed in that word… _Wow._ Who knew there were so many weird sites like these?

Hmm. Anyways… Forget Google. Maybe a library catalogue will be better…

-

_Sex for Dummies_

_Erotic Pleasures_

-

This is hopeless!

I'd rather have him _think_ I'm a virgin than have him_ know_ that I am! But even if I lied about it, he'd know I was lying… and that wouldn't do much good, anyway.

I mean, Syaoran and I have been together for half a year… and he's nineteen… He's in university, and his girlfriend won't give him what he _needs_. I'm a big chicken. I mean, what if he breaks up with me because he's deprived of _it?_ I swear, the first and only time we came close to doing _it_, I was more than a chicken. I was a psycho.

I love it that he respects me enough to not force himself on me… but how long will that last? He's a _guy_, and a guy needs to get what he needs to have! And I don't want to make him suffer in anyway…

Besides, I'm turning eighteen soon… and most of my friends did _it_ while I still had my braces on.

That's it; I'll show him I'm ready.

Then he'll know that I'm not a baby anymore. He won't treat me like I'm an immature little kid. But the problem is… I have no idea how.

For situations like these, there's only one person to turn to…

。

"_OH MY GOSH SAKURA, MY SAKURA HAS FINALLY GRWON UP!"_ Tomoyo squeals as she hugs me so tight I nearly choke.

"Um, yeah," I manage, "So will you help me out?" I blush as I remember the times when Tomoyo told me about how amazing her boyfriend, Eriol is in bed…

"Hell yes!" she grins menacingly before dragging me to her closet. "I'll help you out even if it takes months for Syaoran to realize anything! …Or for you to be able to make him _beg_ for it."

I grimace. Maybe I should have stuck to Google…

So, my attempts at seducing my boyfriend begins…

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

**First attempt – Handcuffs.**

**-**

Alright.

Tomoyo told me to stash the keys down my shirt… which I did… and I _think_ it's still in there somewhere… I'm not sure anymore. She insisted I wear a _really_ tight shirt… and _her_ skirt, which is way too small on me… As soon as I got into Syaoran's apartment with the spare keys he gave me, Tomoyo made me kneel by his bed and handcuffed my hands around his bedpost… Pretty suggestive, if you ask me.

As the clock ticks by, I begin to worry. What if this isn't right? Is this the right approach? The right time?

But my thoughts freeze when I hear the jingling of keys at the front door. I close my eyes and breathe deeply as I hear the door open and close, listening to Syaoran's footsteps as he takes off his shoes. I'm guessing that he saw my shoes, since he calls out my name soon after.

"Sakura?"

I feel shivers going up my back as I hear him look around his apartment. I open my eyes. I shouldn't be afraid of anything. It's all right. We love each other, we're both adults and we're dating each other…

I wince as the lights are flicked on. I see Syaoran gaping at me, his bag dropping to the floor.

"Um, Syaoran," I begin, but the words get caught in my throat. He eyes around the room carefully then looks back at me, surveying my awkward position.

"Okay…" he says slowly, "Does this have something to do with that suspicious drug dealer I cheated on to get stuff last year? Because that was completely Eriol's idea…"

"_**What?**"_ I demand, finding my voice again.

He winces. "Oh… well… Like I told you, it was all Eriol's plan…" he coughs, totally deadpan. "But then _why_ are you…" he pauses, "tied to my bed?"

I sigh, and without knowing it, I reply, "Tomoyo's idea."

-

**_THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! I AM SUCH A CHICKEN!_**

-

Comprehension spreads across his face. Maybe the _wrong_ kind of comprehension.

"Is this how she's getting me back for that time I spilled coffee on her carpet?" he frowns before walking over to me, gingerly bending down to examine me.

"No," I manage a smile, but then I blush. "Um, the keys are somewhere down my shirt," I mumble.

His eyebrows arch up. "Right," he frowns before reaching out hesitantly. There's an uncomfortable silence as Syaoran carefully slides his hand under my shirt. I feel goosebumps rising all over my body as I feel his hand against my bare skin, but I resist the urge to break away. I swear he has _charges_ on his fingertips, because I feel like I'm going into shock…

"Tomoyo and Eriol are made for each other in everyway," Syaoran says with a trace of humour as he finally finds the key and uncuffs me. He awkwardly stares at the handcuffs then at me.

It's not over yet. I could just reach out and kiss him right now. With this much tension, we'd get down in no time… This is my chance.

But before I can act, the moment passes. Syaoran smirks and throws the cuffs on his bed, getting up. "Well, I'm going to go get something to eat," he says before walking out of his room, leaving me, the coward, dazed.

I am _such_ a chicken.

-

-

"Syaoran definitely is… overprotective of you," Tomoyo frowns.

"You think?" I mutter, doodling flowers on my English textbook.

"You know, most guys would have just lost it and _fell_ on you."

"Maybe I'm not attractive enough."

"You're pissed off."

"Yes."

"Coward."

I turn to her, surprised.

"There are other ways to get laid, you know," she winks.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

**Second attempt – Drinks. **

-

I know I'm a lightweight…

So I'm just going to have to _pretend _I'm drunk. I quickly drain my beer can into the drain, refilling it with ginger ale. I take a sip from Syaoran's can before handing it to him, though, just in case I need it.

"What's the occasion?" he taps my can with his before taking a sip.

I pause. "Um, I scored an 81 on my math test?" I grin reluctantly, fidgeting with my fingers. He nods and downs his beer with ease.

Wait. Even if I act drunk, I don't know how to… get him to… get me…

Then my eyes come across his plasma TV.

_Bingo._

"Syaoran," I slur his name, "Let's watch a movie."

"Sure," he opens a new can and drinks it, leading me to the couch. I cuddle up against him comfortably as I go through the piles of DVDs.

_Final Destination… _

_The Grudge… _

_Hostel… _

_H__istory of Violence…_

Not helpful. Syaoran smirks, knowing my tolerance for horror and gore movies. I flip through the channels instead until I finally find a decent movie. _The Titanic._

"You've got to be kidding me," he mutters.

Oh yeah. I have to act drunk. So I giggle. "I think it's romantic," I say slowly, "The way they make love in that small car."

To my relief, I don't blush madly like before.

There's a moment of silence. Is it going to happen? It _has_ to happen. _Titanic _is famous for its steamy scenes, and… isn't it obvious where I'm trying to get at?

Syaoran sighs, kissing my hair and bringing me closer to him. Then he just drinks his beer. **_WHAT?_** He should be saying something like, "If you like this scene so much, why not make a scene of our own?" _Or something like that!_

I frown.

Has he really gotten tired of me? Has he given up on me? But… I'm ready!

Kind of… I mean, I won't stop him anymore.. Maybe I should just throw off all my clothes now and see what happens. But I don't.

I'm _such_ a chicken.

-

-

Okay. So handcuffs, beer and movies didn't work… No need to worry… There's plenty of options left… I groan.

"How 'bout an early Halloween?" Tomoyo suggests, "You could dress up as Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith… with that leather outfit and the whip…" she smirks.

Eriol sits down beside Tomoyo and blinks, gaping at us. "What the hell are you girls up to?" he laughs, leaning over to kiss Tomoyo on the lips. She called him over to talk with us about… my sex life… in a very open café. It's brimming with people, though, and it's noisy, so I should be alright.

As Eriol puts his arm around her, she sighs. "Alright, Eriol," she looks at him, "Sakura wants to get laid by Syaoran."

That was simple.

Eriol looks at me, and then starts laughing hysterically. I frown.

"I'm sorry," he hiccoughs, "It just sounded very… yeah… and you called me because?" he struggles to compose hi face.

Tomoyo grins. "Handcuffs didn't work, getting drunk didn't work, and _Titanic _didn't work," she sighs again, holding his hand in hers. "And we were wondering… if you wanted to help Sakura celebrate the joys of being an adult."

Eriol grins at her, then at me. "Hmm," he smirks, "This is much interesting than studying for the English exam, so…" he trails off. "How 'bout getting wet?"

"**_WHAT?!_**" I blush furiously, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"Not that way, you dirty-minded girl!" he snickers, "I mean, what if you "_accidentally_" got soaked in water at his place… head to toe… and you had to change into his clothes… sans your lingerie?" he raises his eyebrows.

Tomoyo kisses him. "You are _so _creative! We should try that sometime, too!" she smiles suggestively. I roll my eyes.

"We should," he nods, grinning and pulling her closer to him.

Lucky Tomoyo. She doesn't have to worry about anything. Her and Eriol have a perfectly stable love _and_ sex life. Syaoran and I should, too. That's why I've got to grow up and let him know I'm ready to make this work.

"Any more suggestions?" I clear my throat to prevent the couple from groping across from me.

Eriol shrugs. "There's always dressing wildly," he smirks, "and just entertaining him with a striptease… I'm sure he'll like that," he glances meaningfully at Tomoyo, who giggles.

"Yeah, I'll just stick with the water idea…" I shake my head.

I've got to get out of here before they decide to _show_ me how it's done.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

**Third Attempt – Get soaked, sleep over in his clothes.**

**-**

It's Friday, so I called Syaoran to ask if I can sleep over for the night. He sounded a bit taken aback, but said okay anyways.

I was still trying to decide between the getting soaked and doing a stripshow when I knocked on his door. But I don't know anything about stripping… except that you take your clothes off. Alright, maybe I just don't want to be like _that._

But as soon as I see his face, I become a coward again. Lord help me.

Syaoran bends down and kisses me before bringing me inside. I think about just telling him to sleep with me, but think better of it.

"Sakura," he calls, "Can you just water the plants for me while I send a quick email?"

Perfect chance. God was listening. Thank you. I won't miss it.

"Sure," I head towards the balcony, where he keeps his Biology assignments – a bunch of plants. Okay. Connect the hose. Secure it. Hold it. Turn the knob… and… water. I glance towards Syoaran's room as I spray the plant halfheartedly. Alright. Just drop the hose accidentally on purpose… and get wet. Like Eriol said.

Drop it.

_Drop it._

_**Drop it dammit!**_

Oops. It slipped out of my hands.

"Oh my God!" I yell as the hose mercilessly showers me with freezing water, writhing uncontrollably on the ground. This wasn't planned out. But then again, it was. It's going perfectly!

Syaoran rushes to my rushes to my side, so fast I didn't even hear him come, and grabs my arm, pulling me into his arms. He quickly leans over and turns the hose off with ease.

Hey, I'm getting good at this.

"You alright?" Syaoran seems to be suppressing laughter with difficulty.

I nod, taking note of the water drops glistening on his hair. His ever-so-sexy, messy hair… Oh God, I'm cold.

"At least the plants are watered," he smirks as he takes me to his room. I stare at him as he brings me a towel and a big T-shirt he found lying around in his closet.

As I watch him, I realize how lucky I am. Syaoran's the best boyfriend a girl can wish for. Any other guy would have taken advantage of me, with or without my consent. But even now, Syaoran's not doing anything that could make me uncomfortable. I love him to death.

That's enough, right?

"You're going to have to go commando for now," I can't see his expression as he says this because he's drying my hair off with the towel. As he wraps it around my shoulders, he gazes at me for a single moment before smiling and kissing my forehead.

"I'll be in the living room," he says before closing the door behind him.

This is it.

I'll change into his shirt, stuff my clothes in the drier and make love to him.

There, no more worries.

I busy myself with taking all the wet, clingy clothes off of me. It takes a while before I can put on Syaoran's shirt and go into the living room to join him.

He pulls me onto his lap and draws a blanket over me as we stare at the screen in front of us. _Grey's Anatomy_ is on, and I can't even concentrate on it. All I can think of is the fact that I'm nearly naked on Syaoran's lap. This is it. This _is_ the _it _moment.

"Um, Syaoran," I mumble quietly, clutching the blanket.

"Hmm?" he turns to look at me with his amazing amber eyes.

"Um, I just want to let you know that… I…" I bite my lip, trying to repress the heat rising to my cheeks. "That I… er… wanted to… no, I came here to…"

"You don't have to, you know."

I freeze. "Wh-what?"

He smiles. "You thought that I was as naïve as you?" he teases, ruffling my wet hair.

"Wh…what?" I repeat dumbly.

He sighs, shaking his head. "I know you think that because I'm older, I _need_ to have sex everyday," he pauses, "I'm not going to say you're wrong," he grins, "But I'm not going to force you to grow up for me. I can wait."

I stare at him, genuinely touched. _He is the best guy a girl can have._ "Syaoran…"

"It was interesting, though, watching you try to… ah, seduce me…" he smirks. "I'm not saying it didn't work, I'm just saying that you underestimated my self-control."

I manage a giggle. "But... but…" I stammer.

"Sakura," he sighs, "I love you. I'm not going to make you do something you're not ready for." His eyes seem so sincere it makes me want to cry. I slowly take his hand.

"But... isn't it hard on you?"

He grins. "I can live."

As he leans in to kiss me, I stop him. He stares at me in confusion. "What?"

I've made my decision. Syaoran's the one. He's the one I want to share everything with. I don't want to wait anymore. He's the best boyfriend I'll ever have, and I don't have anything to be afraid of anymore.

"I love you," I whisper, leaning in towards him. He smiles and is about to kiss me again, when he realizes something.

I took his hand and placed it right by the end of my shirt. I grin at him and kiss his lips, throwing off the blanket and slowly pressing against him. It takes him a moment to break out of his silent trance. Then his lips part mine gently, and I feel his hand carefully moving up my leg.

Suddenly I feel something. I feel a strong urge… a desire to just…

Just do it.

I vaguely remember moving from the couch or slipping Syaoran's shirt off of him. Before I know it, _he_'s pressing me deep into his bed, peeling off the only thing covering me. I grin in spite of myself, giggling helplessy when he raises his eyebrows and whistles.

"Forget what I said earlier," he whispers into my ear as I struggle with his pants. "I can live with _this_," he kisses my shoulder before laughing.

And let's just say…

That I can't believe what I was missing out on all this time.

。

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

。

"Did you use condoms?" Tomoyo demands excitedly.

"Er- I dunno," I furrow my brows, trying to remember, "Maybe he slipped one on while I wasn't looking…" I trail off, blushing. Truth is, I really don't care. It was totally mindblowing. I can't wait to do it again. Oh wow, did I just say that?

Tomoyo giggles in delight. "**_Yes!_** I can finally talk to you about these things and connect with you! I'll help you make Syaoran's college days very memorable…" she grins, "And yours, too."

I sigh and look out onto the street. My eyes light up at the sight of a silver Mercedes curving in smoothly in front of us. Syaoran takes off his sunglasses and gets out of the car, walking up towards us with a grin.

"There he is," Tomoyo smiles.

I grin in reply and hurry to him, pouncing upon him into a hug. He laughs and holds me up easily, nodding at Tomoyo in greeting.

It's been kind of awkward seeing him… _with clothes_… after our night, but it's alright now. I mean, both seen what's in _there_, and now we know each other inside and out.

That wasn't right.

Well, the point is, I love him and he loves me. So it's all alright.

As soon as I look up into Syaoran's amber eyes and his flawless smile, I can't help but grin and kiss him.

And the best part is, he won't be treating me like a little girl anymore… much thanks to Tomoyo.

-

**-End-**

。

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,

。

* * *

And... a fluffy ending!! XD 

lol... this is longer than my usual Shopaholic chappies.. which is sad, really... lol XD

Anyways, did you like it? Please review!!!

And watch out for shopaholic updates.. and the upload of my new fic!

Adieu X3

* * *


End file.
